Untitled
by waterdragon2490
Summary: Well this is my first story ever! I accept all flames too! This story takes place in Cephiro. Umi is a princess who is betrothed to the prince of Cephiro,Ferio. Hikaru lives on a farm and Fuu is a maid in the castle.
1. Chapter 1

Untitled

Prologue

It was a day like any other. The birds were singing, the wind was blowing, and the sky looked as clear as ever. Cephiro was unlike any other place, in that, it was always sunny and everything was beautiful. Hikaru Shidou, aged 17, looked outside with wonder and amazement like she did almost everyday. Why she was blessed with such a wonderful world to live in she would never know, but as long as she was in it, she had better make it perfect. But, like most girls, she didn't have much money. Her parents had gone to seek more money in far off places. She had no idea when they were coming back, or if at all. Now she lived on a farm with her aunt and uncle doing farm work and chores. She didn't earn any money, but the room and board were free. All her life she dreamed of adventure and mystery. The other children would tease and laugh at her. Still, her will was strong and she never let it get to her. As another day dawned, she was ready for anything that came her way. In a castle not so far away, another girl was already through half of her chores. Her name was Fuu Hououji and she was very behind. At the start of each day, she would get up and clean the rooms in the palace. But she overslept and woke up half-an-hour late. She was scrambling to get all her work done. Her dream was to live a happy life, not full of pressures and orders. If she was lucky the head maid would give her a nice break. The one shining light in this was that she could explore the castle she worked in. Her parents had sent her to work as a maid to earn money for the family. She would regularly send money and a note to them. They never sent a response back. As she was cleaning the grand ballroom she thought of all this. She was interrupted however by a door opening and slamming. A young man dressed in elegant clothes stormed through the room. He seemed to be very angry and by the look of it was talking to himself. Now Fuu knew not to intrude. She was taught to look down and not speak to anyone of a higher class. But today she couldn't help but stare at him; after all he was very handsome. He, however, didn't seem to notice her at all. She sighed and left the room as quietly as possible, dreaming of the day when they would speak. On an earthly worn pathway, a carriage pulled by four horses was speeding through the forest. A blued haired girl was daydreaming as she looked outside the window. The crown princess of Atlantis, Umi Ryuuzaki sighed for the hundredth time. She hated that she was born into this society, a society full of gowns, makeup, and proper manners and etiquette. She longed to be a normal girl with normal friends. Two men were also occupied in the carriage. One, with purple hair and long robes, was snoring very loudly. The other one with black hair and armor was staring straight ahead concentrating on something. The purpled hair man was the master magician or mage. He predicted what would happen in the future, and warned the royal family of oncoming danger. His name was Clef. The black haired man was the protector of the young princess. Even though he looked young he was the best swordsman in Atlantis. His name was Lantis. Suddenly Umi looked down at the letter she had received not five hours ago. It stated that she was summoned to Cephiro's capital to meet her betrothed, prince Ferio of Cephiro. She glared down at the letter. She had never even met this prince. How was she suppose to get married to someone she didn't know. She thought back to what her father had said. _It is common in Cephiro, and we agreed to create an alliance. _This was very stupid, besides her heart belonged to someone else. Of course he had no idea, but she still hoped one day he would notice her.


	2. Author's Note!

Author's Note!!!!!

Sorry for this update, but due to my busy schedule, I won't be able to write until maybe August, if even that. I start college on the 31st but I also have 6 weeks of classes starting on Monday the 6th. I will be on vacation for a week in August. I only have two weeks off before I start school!!! Annnnd on top of everything else I'm (hopefully) getting my wisdom teeth pulled in those two weeks!! (Maximum of three days recovery) I really enjoyed writing my stories. Being on a long break will hopefully inspire me with new ideas and a greater passion for writing. In the future, I'll try to write a least once a week to get my writing skills in shape. Sorry for the inconvenience!!! ;)


End file.
